1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a calculating method for deducing possibilities of all possible scenarios of satellite members in a low earth orbiting (LEO) satellite constellation, and particularly to a calculating method for deducing possibilities of all possible scenarios of satellite members in a LEO satellite constellation by relying on the spherical geometrical analysis and probabilities and statistics technologies, which is capable of obtaining all the possible scenarios and probabilities thereof in a rapid and precise manner.
2. Related Art
Within a satellite constellation, quality of signal reception on earth ground from the other satellite members is related to probabilities of possible scenarios of the oilier satellite members in the same satellite constellation, in which the probabilities of the possible scenarios are related not only to parameters associated with the satellite members but also to the latitude of a position of an observation station for the signal reception on the earth ground. In the past, there was not any method having capability of rapidly and precisely deducing possibilities of all the possible scenarios for any constellation observed at any location. Instead, there only exist methods for obtaining probabilities of all the possible scenarios for a given satellite constellation observed at a given location by an orbital simulating method requiring collection of a great deal of data and then by statistically analyzing the collected data. The thus calculated probabilities each have an error dependent on the amount of the collected data.